prèѕ de l'aмoυr
by tales'of.reira
Summary: Tabla de las supersticiones; para crack and roll. #2 υraнara/rυĸιa. Y supo que nunca ganaria, al menos, a el no.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora: **

**Fandom: **bleach

**Pairing: **Inoue Sora/ Kuchiki Rukia y algo que podría llamarse soft – IchiRuki, pero ni siquiera llega a ser eso.

**titulo: **pasando bajo las escaleras

**Advertencias: **crack; xD quizas lo mas crack que jamas leas. Nadie lo beteo, ni siquiera lo revisaron; AU (y bastante salido de la historia)

**Disclaimmer: **Bleach es mió, yo invente todos los personajes, Tite Kubo solo me hace un favor, porque a mi me da flojera publicar. Ok, vale la pena soñar, pero, bleach **no **es mio,_ por el momento. -_sonriesospechosamente-_  
_

**  
****

* * *

  
**

&lyιng ιѕтнe вeѕттнιng a gιrl can do;

* * *

Ser la mala suerte no era nada fácil. Andar de dimensión en dimensión haciéndoles la vida imposible a distintas personas podía resultar molesto. Sin embargo, el mundo humano siempre le traía gratas sorpresas y es que no solo le hacían el trabajo mucho mas fácil, se volvía entretenido ver sus reacciones, los llantos, risas, sonrojos y vergüenzas que podía causar, y es que si algo había aprendido en todos estos años de pagar condena es que los humanos eran impredecibles.

Su sonrisa se hizo notable cuando vio a aquel chico de cabellos oscuros correr por la calles, con preocupación en los ojos, como si le doliese estar donde ahora estaba. Y es que en serio, lo lamentaría.

Otra cosa que entendió a las malas es que el cuerpo en el que residía, provoca ternura, ganas de protegerla y si al principio odiaba esa sensación, término sacándole provecho, a un muchacho como aquel, por ejemplo, podría hacerlo comportarse de más de mil maneras, todas a su disposición.

* * *

Aquella chica salia asustada de aquel callejón. ¿Estaba llorando? Sabia que estaba tarde para regresar a casa y no quería preocupar a su hermana, pero aun asi, se acerco a consolarla, bajo la noche que ya caía, no podía distinguir su rostro, pero parecía una niña, era tan pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo? – le retiro las manos con las que se tapaba, para verla mejor. Estaba aterrada, su mirada lo demostraba, le dieron ganas de abrazarla apenas sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se reprocho a si mismo, cuando no la detuvo al tomarle la mano. Se sintió **afortunado,** aferrandose con dulzura a sus dedos, al tiempo que ella apresuraba el paso paseándolo por la ciudad, sin dirigirle una sola palabra. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No conocía a aquella chica de ojos azules – ¿o eran violetas? – ya no sabia ni que horas eran, de seguro Orihime estaría asustada. Pero no podia pensar, no en un momento asi. Ignoro todos sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta en donde estaba, cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, el tiempo que pasaba, bajo que tiendas paso, cuanto avanzaron, o el hecho que, estaban pintando la fachada de una casa y paso bajo la escalera, sin siquiera preocuparse.

Lo soltó. Y sintió un vació apoderarse de el. No queria separarse de ese sentimiento. ella tan solo volteo y se perdió con la gente, pudo distinguirla susurrándole un adiós y haciéndole un gesto con la mano, para después sonreírle. Trato de alcanzarla.

-¡Cuidado! – Movió su rostro para entender que estaba en medio de la pista. Las luces de aquel camión lo segaron.

_Perdóname Orihime._

_

* * *

  
_

Su trabajo había terminado, al menos por el momento, pudo observar el descenlase. El grito de una niña de tan solo ¿tres o cuatro años? Y a un chico de esa misma edad con el cabello tan llamativo que hasta le provoco gracia, bastante preocupado. Podría jurar que tenia un aire a..., saco esas ideas de su mente para desvanecerse con la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

El primer Sora/Rukia de todo el fandom. Bueno, no estoy segura, pero ya se lo que deben estar pensando, que estoy loca y si lo estoy. Para ser sincera es el primer claim de mi nueva tabla para el livejournal, para crack_and_roll , supersticiones, como entienden tenia que ser crack y quería algo original, así que aquí lo tienen.

Más crack por un mundo mejor. Ya verán los siguientes episodios, si preguntan porque Rukia es mala, se explicara en los otros episodios y también ira cambiando un poco, no serán continuos pero si tendrán cierta relación entre si.

Adiós ~


	2. тraмpa

**Pairing:** urahara/rukia

**Advertencias:** yo lo siento tan OoC D: -se mata- pero es que trate de acercar un poco mas la relación de ambos y hay quedo, cualquier consejo se acepta. Además, es un au(¿). Sin beteo.

**Titulo:** trampa. Promp#3. Espejo roto.

**Bleach no es mió, pero Tite Kubo es mi tío y me presta sus personajes3 o al menos eso quisiera.

* * *

  
**

**Trampa. **

Le había tendido una trampa. Para ella esto era traición y para el, una broma. Y es que, para el hombre que tenia en frente, todo siempre, era una gracia.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?- empezó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras reía.

-Lo odio – le retiro la mano al instante, para comprender que ella misma, se había sonrojado e involuntariamente. -¿Qué le hiciste a mi gigai?

-Solo lo mejore un poco – su fingida alegría se reflejaba en su rostro, que tomaba cercanía con el de ella. Sintió nervios y un revoleteo en su estomago.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – casi grito, furiosa.

-Vamos, hasta diría que te vez mas linda.- sus mejillas se prendieron, de nuevo.

-¿Qué me has hecho? – trato de ponerse seria, pero ni siquiera así, pudo. Sabia que se veía graciosa.

Se arrepintió de a ver ido a verlo, y pensaba que su gigai estaba fallando, ¿Ahora como explicaría ese cambio? Observo cada uno de los gestos del vendedor de la tienda. Quien se movía de lado a lado, como buscando algo.

Se pregunto que aspecto tendría.

-Listo- empezó a caminar hacia la pelinegra, con sus brazos hacia atrás, escondiendo algo. Se agacho para llegar a su altura y revelarle un espejo.

Era peor de lo que pensaba. Su cuerpo no había cambiando en lo absoluto, quizás un poco mas de brillo en sus ojos azules y color en su fría piel que ahora, iba teñida de un tono rojizo, pero era algo mas, que no lograba identificar. Ella misma, se provocaba ternura.

-¿Ves? Linda – pronuncio la ultima palabra con lentitud, para hacerla sufrir o quizás porque pensaba que en este momento, su entendimiento estaba en un nivel bajo. Lo que sea que el quería, lo logro.

-¡arréglalo! – un movimiento rápido de manos que desequilibro a ambos, y los vidrios del espejo contra su piel -arréglalo. –Volvió a repetir con más molestia, no aguantaba su nuevo cuerpo.

-de acuerdo- pudo ver que no se lo creía, inclusive, algo de ilusión en la expresión de la chica. – En siete años.-señalo el espejo que aun yacía en el suelo. Rukia observo horrorizada los añicos de cristal, recordando su trabajo.

-vamos – su subconsciente negaba, el hecho de que ella rogara, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-te puedo devolver tu antiguo gigai, pero la mala suerte es algo con lo que tendras que lidiar tu misma. – La dueña de los ojos azules hizo una mueca, entendiendo el peso de las palabras del rubio.

-siete años es mucho tiempo.- de nuevo una sonrisa, para hacerla sentirse patetica. No importaba que, ella nunca le ganaría, no a el.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Gracias por los reviews.

Espero que también les guste este episodio –porque a mi no me convencio en nada- a eso se le llama falta de inspiración reflejada en diez minutos.

Buenos,

Adios~

-reparte chocolate-


End file.
